1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool pouches, and in particular, to tool pouches having a pivotally attached cover for securing articles therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool pouches (e.g., bags and belts) are used every day by a variety of construction workers (e.g., carpenters, electricians, plumbers, etc. . . . ). Designing the proper pockets, hangers, and the like for tool pouches is difficult, however, because every trade requires a different set of tools (e.g., hammers, tape measures, screwdrivers, squares, levels, drills, wrenches, etc. . . . ) and accessories (e.g., nails, screws, nuts, grommets, brackets, caulk, etc. . . . ), and not every job even in the same trade requires the same tools and accessories. Moreover, the needed availability of each tool and accessory may vary from job to job.
Unfortunately, various tools and accessories are relatively small and may, thus, easily fall out of a tool pouch if the worker is in the non-vertical position (e.g., when working in a crawlspace or a low-pitched attic). Several solutions exist for preventing these and other items from falling out of a tool pouch. For example, some tool pouches include a zippered cover over one or more of their pockets. When items are to be secured, the zipper is closed, and when items are to be accessed, the zipper is unzipped. As another example, some tool pouches include a drawstring bag for one or more of their pockets. The drawstring may be drawn when items are to be secured and expand when items are to be accessed. However, even when opened, zippered covers and drawstring bags can cause interference with accessing the items. For example, a zippered cover can easily fall back down over the opening of the cavity. The user may tuck the cover in the pocket to prevent this, but then the cover is where the items of interest are located.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. In the present invention, various tools and accessories to be carried by a worker are stored within a tool pouch having a rotating cover. The cover is pivotally attached at each end to the sides of the tool pouch. The cover rotates between a first, or closed, position and a second, or opened, position. The cover remains secure in either position, and, thus, does not interfere with the user's access of a desired item from within the tool pouch when, for example, the cover is in the opened position. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool pouch having a pivotally attached rotatable cover for securing articles therein.